


Family isn't just blood

by simranwrites



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Healing, Nightmares, dadkoda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simranwrites/pseuds/simranwrites
Summary: Dadkoda and Jet. That's it.
Relationships: Hakoda & Jet
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Family isn't just blood

It was still dark when Hakoda woke up. If he was being honest, he didn’t expect to sleep through the night, not yet at least. 

He rubbed his eyes as he got up, letting his eyes readjust to the darkness as he walked out of the little tent and once again started to walk his usual route, near the edge of the cliffs until he reached the forest, and then he would usually turn around. 20-40 minutes tops, and then he would be back in his bed trying to sleep. 

This time, it was different.

He was walking to the forest when he heard someone talking. 

It was soft, but he could hear, “Smellerbee gave me a flower today and I gave her a hug. What did she do after ? What did she do after?”.

He walked closer to the sound, not wanting to potentially startle whoever was speaking, but he also didn’t want the person to potentially get hurt. 

He soon saw a young boy, probably no older than Sokka pacing back and forth, holding two swords tightly.

“I have to remember. I need to remember”, he heard the boy mutter to himself, shaking his head before suddenly turning to Hakoda, and with a growl, said, “Who are you? Get out.”, before lifting one of his swords. 

Hakoda slowly walked out, saying, “Okay. I will. And I’m Hakoda, I’m Katara’s and Sokka’s father, and I am from the Southern Water Tribe.”, he added, pointing to his blue robes. He saw Jet hold onto his swords, watching him walk out. 

Hakoda stood outside the tent for a few minutes before walking away, making it a point to start checking on him. 

It was during breakfast the next morning that Hakoda learns that his name was Jet. It was more of a throwaway comment made by Sokka when he had asked about everyone who was there. 

That night, after the same nightmare had woken him up, he walked over to Jet’s tent, staying far away, but still close enough that he could check on him. 

He heard a similar thing from yesterday, and Hakoda more than anything wanted to go talk to him, so he just stayed away, only walking closer when he could hear that Jet calmed down slightly. 

“Hello, I am Hakoda, I’m with Sokka and Katara. I was just going on a walk if you wanted to join me”, he said, slowly and softly, not making any sudden moves. 

He saw Jet bring his swords closer to him, not moving, but his grip on the swords loosen, and so Hakoda nods his head and leaves, taking his win, and feeling almost ecstatic. 

He made it a routine, he would wake up, walk to Jet’s tent, say hello to him as he tried not to smile seeing how Jet was becoming calmer in Hakoda’s presence. 

It was on the fifth day that Jet said yes to Hakoda’s ask. He set down his swords and slowly walked to Hakoda before saying, “Fine. Since you keep asking”. And Hakoda had to stop himself from dancing when he saw Jet’s smile. It was small, but it was there. 

That day, they just walked a small distance from the others before sitting down. Hakoda didn’t want to push Jet into doing anything that he didn’t feel comfortable with, even though he knew that Jet knew his boundaries. 

That day, Hakoda did most of the talking, and that was fine with him, he would talk however long he needed to if it meant that the child next to him was comfortable. 

When they were finished, Hakoda was glad to see that Jet looked slightly happier, even giving Hakoda a small wave as he left. 

They continued doing this, and Hakoda saw Jet open a bit more and more each day. 

Of course there were some struggles, they both were healing, but they provided a much needed distraction for the other, and Hakoda was sure that he could call Jet his child now. 

And Hakoda knew that he would not let anything bad happen to Jet, at least not if he could do anything about it, because Jet was now a part of his family, and Hakoda would do everything for his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday zone!!!! Ilysm <3 <3
> 
> I would have gifted, but I forgot her ao3 smh
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr @ sen-raq


End file.
